The invention relates to a refrigerating unit, which can be operated by means of a thermal solar system as energy source, according to the preamble of claim 1.
Refrigerating units of the type addressed here, such as, for example, absorption refrigerating units or compression refrigerating units, are known. For solar operation, these absorption refrigerating units disadvantageously require a high outlay with regard to control technology and investment, in particular with regard to a continuous reheating or heat storage. In view of this, absorption refrigerating units are limited to a relatively narrow temperature and flow range. Also the known, photovoltaically operated compression refrigerating units are characterized by a high outlay with regard to investment and have relatively low efficiency. These known refrigerating units are not suited to problem-free and economical operation with thermal solar systems, in particular in the average capacity range.